1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to door hardware, and more particularly to a panic exit device with a pad actuating device. The latching mechanism includes a quick reaction deadlock actuator as well as a "dogging" mechanism to hold the latch in an open position.
2. Description of Related Art
Push pad actuators are commonly used on doors in public settings. The push pad translates a user's push into the unlatching ofthe doors latch mechanism, allowing the pedestrian entry or exit. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,145 entitled "Dogging Device for Panic Exit Latch and Actuator Assembly" discloses a standard push pad assembly which translates a forward motion to the pad into a lateral motion withdrawing a latch bolt from a strike plate. Motion of the push pad is translated into the lateral movement of the latch. A control member and an actuator element are connected to the latch by lost-motion connection means so that the latch bolt can be retracted by the control member without changing the position of the actuator element and so that the latch bolt can be retracted by the actuator element without changing the position of the control member.
Push pad actuators are attached to doors by bolts and other fasteners. The bolt pattern however is typically unique to each manufacturer. Thus, if the actuator is replaced, the user is prompted to buy another from the same manufacturer to avoid having to redrill holes in the door. Thus, a need exists for a modular mounting plate that would allow the user to first mount the plate using the existing bolt pattern in the door and then mount the actuator to the mounting plate.
Push pad actuators are also mounted on fire doors. A fire door is one that blocks the progression of a fire between the various rooms in a building. The latch mechanism on a fire door must become inoperable in the event of a fire. Thus, a need exists for a latch mechanism that incorporates a meltable element that blocks the normal motion of the latch in the presence of sufficiently elevated temperatures.
A need also exists for a method of quickly locking the latching mechanism into an open position. "Dogging" devices have been used to perform such a function. However, a need exists for an improved dogging device that is not attached to the push bar. In other words, the dogging device should be a modular component in the panic exit assembly.